Meaningless Kiss
by XSilvaStarx
Summary: It all started with a question about his sexual orientation. He should have known then something was up. HPDM SLASH!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Notes:** Yes I know I should be writing the next chapter of Nightingale but I got sidetracked, if you don't like Boy/Boy then don't read plz and if you do then don't flame. You should know by now that this wont stop and you should just accept it and move on with your life. This is my first Boy/Boy fanfic and I hope you all enjoy. In this story Harry and Draco are what…20? Yeah something like that and it's after the war, but my story isn't focusing on the war so wtv.

**Disclaimer:** I sadly do not own Harry Potter because if I did not to many would know about it or it would be famous because a lot ppl would burn it in reaction of what I would do to the characters in it.

Meaningless Kiss

"Are you gay?"

He paused, stunned momentarily out of the mechanical routine he had been doing for the past few hours, before returning back to reality and placing the silk shirt into the drawer. He reached back into the shopping bag and pulled another piece of clothing to put away, hoping that the silence would make the other person drop the subject.

"Are you gay Malfoy?"

Apparently not. Sighing, he placed his hands on the edge of his bed and turned to face the insistent individual standing at his doorway. As soon as they're eyes met he couldn't help but compare the two of them. He had eyes full of colour that shone every emotion he felt out like a beacon, Draco however had colourless ones, that covered, hid and shielded every emotion from view.

"What's it to you Potter?"

There was a silence again and this time it was Potter who looked away, half in embarrassment, half because he couldn't stand looking into those soul piercing eyes.

"Nothing, sorry I asked."

He shrugged and left the room, leaving Draco feeling as if that question was just a beginning to something bigger, something more complicated than it first started out to be.

He turned back to what he was doing, he had been a bit sharp with the man, something he shouldn't have done after Potter had been nice enough to invite him into his home after Malfoy Manor had been burned down. Sighing, Draco placed a hand on his forehead and decided he'd been thinking about Potter's feelings longer than necessary.

No matter if that question had struck a cord.

It was maybe a week later when Draco realized that something bigger was happening than what Potter was pretending it not to be. They had talked, played a game of chess and Draco had even helped clean out a few rooms in the dreaded house that once belonged to his cousin, but he had passed off Potter's friendliness and compliance as the natural way of acting, as a host, to a guest living in your home. However, Draco did not expect the surprise, the hurt and the look of betrayal he got when Potter caught him kissing another man in front of Number 12 Grimmauld Place after a night of partying at a bar.

No…Draco did not expect to see that look on Potter and he did not expect the gut wrenching guilt that hit him as he watched Potter close the door behind him silently, as if he had never seen Draco's lips willingly on another mans.

Well it certainly answered _his_ question.

It was probably a few days later when Draco sucked up enough courage to confront Potter. It was early in the morning and he was awake making breakfast when Draco strolled in and took a seat at the table.

"Good morning."

Potter said, as if nothing happened those few short days ago, and he shot a smile in Draco's direction. He felt his heart beat a bit faster at the look, but he waved it away as nerves and he continued to stare at Potter, analyzing his every move, wondering if he felt as nervous as Draco did.

"Good morning Harry."

He said it deliberately and he watched in fascination as the hand on the frying pan froze and the man, that had been a few seconds ago placing bacon on said pan, shoot a startled glance at Draco's direction, as if unable to believe he had uttered that word.

Draco gave him a small smile, a bit amused at his shock, after all, he _had_ proved to him that Malfoys' could be amiable those first few months after his arrival. Potter looked away quickly, a blush staining his cheeks, and went back to cooking the bacon.

"I have a question to ask you Harry."

He said again, this time testing the feel of saying his once arch-rivals first name. It wasn't unpleasant, quite the contrary, it gave him a pleasing feeling to know that their relationship had grown to a point where old feelings were forgotten and instead, they were left with this odd feeling of belonging. He watched as Harry sent him a look, swallowing nervously at the gaze Draco had fixated on him.

"Yes?"

Smirking, Draco got up from the kitchen table, and strode over to where Harry stood, casually laying a hand on the pans handle, exactly where Harry's hand was., the other on the counter, effectively trapping him in a corner.

He watched as Harry swallowed nervously, looking away from Draco so as to not meet his gaze, and Draco could only smirk even more at this. He didn't realize until that day that he was attracted to Harry, well he already knew that he wanted to fuck him against the wall, but he hadn't realised that he liked Harry, as a person, and that he was surprisingly afraid to lose what they had made together.

Lifting his hand off the counter, he unconsciously swept a loose strand of hair off Harry's forehead, still immersed in his musings as he stared at the flushed face in front of him. Startled, Harry glanced up to meet his gaze and Draco knew, that this time, he would not be able to look away.

"Wha…What did you want to ask me?"

His voice trembled nervously as he said that, but still Draco gazed at him with that serious expression on his face that clearly told him he had not heard his question.

Leaning over, Draco softly kissed his lips and, when Harry gasped in surprised, he dipped back in and pressed a little more firmly, still giving him, what he hoped, a tender embrace. His eyes remained open, so were Draco's, and he let his barriers fall so that Harry could see everything he had been hiding. He raised his hands to Harry's face and gently caressed his cheeks before pulling away.

"Are you in love with me Harry?"

Harry sputtered, already flushed from the kiss, before he glanced away, only to look back at Draco, his eyes sparking up in anger and oddly, Draco knew it was because he thought all Draco had done was a joke he was playing on him.

"Because I think I might be falling for you."

And with that, all the anger, surprise and hurt that Harry had felt for the past few days and at the thought he was playing him disappeared.

"But what about…you know…the other guy?"

"It was a meaningless kiss Potter," he said tiredly as he idly ran a finger up and down Harry's cheek, the man was oddly soft. "After all, what am I supposed to do when I couldn't have you?"

"Oh…"

Harry paused, looking away, his blush darkening and Draco gazed down with a look, that he'd kill if anyone else saw, of adoration.

"I do believe your bacon is burning though Harry."

THE END

Well, there you go it's the end, I tried to show how Draco was NOT in love with him but he's falling for him. That's why no crazy hot kiss because he's still testing the waters and yes he wants to screw Harry but that's just lust NOT love. I just want to clear that up in case some decides to add that in a critique of my story. gives people a look

NO FLAMES!!!

I might post up a sequel…I've had a thought about what it'll be about. Your reviews will convince me.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors Notes:** Man…reviewers really have inspired me to write the sequel to this story. I'm sorry though if it doesn't meet my last chapters standards though. Also, you'll feel that this plot is different to the other one, but the theme does continue. I hope you enjoy

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, I'm sad the series is over but I'm insanely happy that fan fiction will live on.

Inside and Out.

He was never one to question his partners loyalty, how could he when it was obvious that they were each whipped by the other. However, on that stormy Christmas evening, when he'd finally been convinced to come to the Weasley's annual party, did he realize that he could not fill every corner of his lover's heart as he had wished.

No, Draco knew that as soon as Harry had bent down and scooped up Girl Weasleys' newborn daughter. He had held her with such tenderness and care, and, if it weren't for the fact that Draco wasn't some barren woman that Harry was in love with, he wouldn't have been convinced that Harry wouldn't one day leave him.

But…Draco still pondered on about it. He loved Harry with every fibre of his being and, although he didn't show it every moment of every day, he did want Harry happy. So, after that dreadfully long party, Draco had decided that the time had come to take certain steps into giving Harry what he wanted most, a family.

He had first attacked their joint library in number 12 Grimmauld place but, when that had been proven futile, he had turned back to the, now rebuilt, Malfoy Manor, owned by his mother, and ransacked his own.

This proved to be quite successful and, when he had found all the books he needed and calmed his mothers constant jittering about how dangerous it was, he started on the plan. The book was quite thorough on what would happen and Draco was sure, as sure as he was a Slytherin, that he had planned it perfectly so that Harry would never notice until it was too late.

It was interesting to find that Draco only adored his Malfoy heritage for one strange reason, the book he now held written by his great, great, great, great grandfather. His ancestor had married a mermaid, turned human, however this mermaid had not always been a female, actually…he'd never been a female at all. This branch of mermaids that Great old Grandfather Equuleus had fallen in love with were just like clown fish, they could, when needed, change sexes and produce children for their clan. This trait not only allowed dearest gay Equuleus to have children but also for any male in the line to do so as well.

However, since Draco and the others could not change sexes at will, they had to take certain potions, kept secret, made by the family for the family, so that if this should ever occur again, the male could reproduce and still keep his manly parts.

That night the plan came into effect. It was easy, well for Draco since he was a potions prodigy, and, the next morning when the purple foul smelling concoction was done, he drank it all, as instructed, and jumped his lover and spent the rest of the day making him scream into the night. It was a very, very enjoyable day, he should have done that sort of thing more often.

The next day, he started potion number two, which was as quick to make as the other one. The book had stated that to ensure pregnancy he would have to take one before hand, one after and then ever 3 months so that his body adjusted with the foetus's growth.

Potion number 2 proved to be even more foul tasting than the first and Draco had spent most of the day scowling since the taste could not be banished, washed or eaten away. Harry had questioned him about it but he'd shaken him off, snapping about some thing or another that wasn't even remotely related, Harry, thank goodness, had learned, over time, to just let it lye.

Pregnancy, it turned out, was easy. Draco could not understand what all these women were complaining about, the past few weeks had been relatively normal, the only thing he could really complain about was the constant numb feeling he got around his hips as his bones started deconstructing and reconstructing to carry the baby. Thankfully, some Malfoy genius had realized to insert a pain numbing potion in the second one so that he wouldn't be handicapped or comatose throughout the whole pregnancy.

It was only 5 weeks into the pregnancy, when his body has adjusted and he had proved to be pregnant, that was during the third week when he took the test from the book, did things start going wrong. Food and his stomach, it seemed, were in a war against each other and Draco was the one to suffer for their attacks upon one another.

He had nearly given Harry a heart attack that first time he'd bowled over him to reach the toilet, spluttering, quite un-dignifyingly, about catching a terrible cold from some idiot at work. Harry though, proved to be quite sympathetic and stayed with him as he heaved his stomach out, cursing the whole way about why humans needed a stomach anyway. Afterwards, when he was laying back on the side of their very large tub, wiping his mouth, did Draco realize how much Harry cared for him. Sighing, he grumbled under his breath and decided that the whole throwing up thing was fine… as long as Harry was there to rub his back.

This turned to be quite a problem when the morning sickness did not pass and Harry was quite certain that Draco was going to die. From then on, Draco decided he'd go through this alone, although he cherished the time he had with Harry, he did not want to ruin the surprise.

It was with great pleasure that, 3 months later, Draco drank the third potion and the morning sickness disappeared. However, this just brought on new problems, one his growing stomach, that could not be blamed on his laziness, since he was constantly on his feet and played quid ditch at least once a week at Malfoy Manor with some of his old friends, and his odd craving for watermelons.

Draco had never liked watermelons, had even convinced himself that they seized to exist. How he could eat them now, he did not know, and frankly, he didn't even want to ask. The house elves also did not ask questions, since Master Malfoy tended to be a bit more snippy when someone questioned the quantity of food he ate and, of course, the fruit thing.

This, however, wasn't hard to hide from Harry since he had left for a conference in India where he had to train the new Aurors. Draco had been gleefully surprised to hear that, not only because he wouldn't need to hide his eating habits any more, it was tiring to sneak down to the kitchens in the middle of the night to hunt down food, but also because he knew Harry hated dealing with the other Auror trainers, that really didn't know anything.

His mother was another case though, as soon as Harry had left, she had unceremoniously dumped herself into his house and proceeded to badger, coddle and force him into taking better care of himself and the child. First by cancelling the quid ditch games he had with Vince and the rest, and, second, by taking a long awaited holiday from being an Unspeakable. It even surprised him, sometimes, how the morons at the Ministry had trusted him enough to let him become an Unspeakable.

By the time Harry had come back home, Draco was sure he had gained at most 100 pounds. He tried to hide this from Harry by wearing baggier clothes, claiming it was in style of course, and spending a lot of his time at work, aka Malfoy Manor. Sadly, this made Harry a bit cranky since he hadn't been getting a lot of sex for a while, and made the man quite irrational. He made ridiculous claims that Draco had a secret lover, that apparently he wasn't aware of, that he was keeping secrets, which he was…., only to come back begging for forgiveness.

Now Draco wouldn't have paid attention to his antics, except that the upgrade in hormones had made him quite emotional, and he'd usual end up sobbing on his bed, or in Harry's arms, or in his mother's arms, so much so that, when he came back to his sense, he would wonder what the hell was wrong with him.

When the six months had passed and he was supposed to be taking his 3rd potion did his plan fly out the window. They had had another row again and, terribly heart broken and angry, Draco had made his first mistake during the whole pregnancy, he had made the third potion alone, with no help and no guidance.

_"Don't you love me anymore?"_

_"Of course I do Harry, how could you ask that?"_

_"Then why are you never home? And don't tell me you're at work, they said you've been on vacation for the past few months!"_

_"How dare you sneak behind my back!"_

He had taken the potion as soon as it was ready and, within moments, he knew something had gone wrong. Looking over, he spotted the ingredient he had forgotten to put in, reaching over to identify it, only to double over in pain.

His eyes rolled inexplicably into his head as he felt his hip bone break, set and heal. The pain was never ending as his body changed for the last time to accommodate the baby, and Draco, rolling unto his back not to hurt the child, gasped and cried out in pain.

"Draco, Draco!"

His vision started clouding over as the door swung open.

"Draco!"

"H…a…ry…"

When he awoke, he was pleasantly surprised to meet the gaze of his lover. Harry's hair was dishevelled, dark circles around his eyes brought out the green, and the tears marks on his cheeks startled him so, that he jumped up to grab his cheek.

"What's wrong?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Draco froze, tell him what exactly?

"Tell you?"

"You're mother explained it to me when I was called in by the Healer. She said you've been working on a project for the past few months, and it was so secret that you couldn't tell me. She said she'd learned only by accident since you'd insisted on making it at Malfoy Manor."

"Project?"

Draco was dazed, he had always known his mother could concoct a better story out of thin air than anyone else, but this was really pushing it.

At that moment, the Healer, who was way to cheerful in Draco's opinion, stepped inside and smiled brightly at the two.

"Well Mister Malfoy, how pleased am I to see you are awake."

"Thank you."

"Now I can reveal both of you at the same time the most surprising news I have ever learned."

Draco's heart stopped and his throat constricted, looking around the room, anywhere but her or Harry, did he finally realize where he was. His old room.

"What news?"

Harry asked, innocently, shooting Draco a look as he clenched his fists into the blanket.

"Well I should think Mister Malfoy should be the one to tell you Mister Potter, seeing as he is now in his 6th month."

"…"

"I'm pregnant."

Draco cut when Harry had shot the Healer a look. That quickly started chaos, the Healer started cheering and shouting congratulations, and Harry stared at him with his mouth open.

"Seriously?"

He started wondering if maybe his whole idea was a bad thing.

"Yes."

Harry's whole face broke into a smile and he reached over, carefully, as Draco had seen him hold Weaselby's child, and held him close, running his fingers through his hair and kissing his neck.

"Not only that!!"

The healer interrupted, and Draco pondered on the idea of Avada Kedaving her for ruining the moment.

"You're having twins!"

"Twins!!!"

Draco choked, the Healer nodded and Harry beamed.

"What are we going to call them?"

Draco paused and shot Harry an incredulous look, one that was a mix of 'Are you mad?' and 'Don't you find there's something wrong with this picture?'.

Noticing how the situation was becoming more serious, the Healer shouted a "They're Girls!!!" before running out, humming and laughing.

"No, I don't think there's anything wrong with being happy that you're pregnant."

"Don't you even want to know how I'm pregnant?"

"Well yeah…but that's not really important. All that's important is that you're fine, the girl's are fine and you NEVER let this happen without telling me! Do you know how worried sick I've been? Here I thought you were leaving me for another man, when you were carrying our children! I feel like such an arsehole. All the pain you've been through, and they say that pregnant women….I mean people, aren't supposed to have any stress!"

Draco, surprised, laughed and touched Harry's cheek.

"If there is a next time, you have no idea what I've been through."

Nodding, Harry climbed into bed with him, laying his arms on either side. Harry placed his cheek on his stomach and started humming, his finger tips beating to the tune.

Terribly comfortable in a situation he hadn't been for too long, Draco closed his eyes and let Harry continue his ministrations. He was almost asleep when he felt once again, a rather weird feeling in his abdomen. It felt like his whole stomach was turning over and that, while it was doing so, decided to poke him from the inside.

"Oh!! I think the baby just kicked!! And the other moved!!!"

Draco rolled his eyes at Harry's squeal, patting his head in his obvious show of affection.

At the end of the nine months, Draco was terribly happy to finally have the two pests in his body, out. Not that he didn't love their constant presence, it was just he didn't really enjoy the whole moving, kicking, punching that they did, not to mention the coddling he received from both his mother and partner, as if he was a bloody china doll.

On November 27th, his two girls, Eltenin and Asafi Malfoy were born, Harry had tried to insert Lily into one of their names, but Draco had insisted that if he could not give a middle name to the other, then he could not give them one at all. Harry had agreed to it with a sigh and a "Well then I'll just give it to our next daughter", shocking Draco into silence.

Their two daughters were beautiful, both had their dads black hair but their father's sleekness, and had a wintry green eyes that, depending on the light, could switch to an emerald green like their fathers.

"Why wont you let the Healers remove the scar?"

Harry's eyes met his as Draco leaned his head forward to stare at the brunette on top of him. His fingertips were tracing the white scar on his abdomen, where the Healers had to perform a C-section to take out their two children.

"A memento."

"Of what?"

"Of them."

"Isn't this scaring your terribly gorgeous body?"

Draco laughed at Harry's obvious sarcasm in his comment.

"And here I thought you loved me both inside and out."

End

**Ending Notes**: Yes I'm done!!! Wow, I hope I shocked everyone with the mpreg, and if I disgusted a few I'm sorry? I hope it was up to all of your standards. The 3 characters I invented are mine and yes, they are named after constellations, I wikipediad it for Draco's great, great, great grandfather, while the twins I actually searched for stars or constellations that were symbolic to twins. And if you're wondering, the two titles of each part are from songs, Meaningless Kiss by Hugh Grant and Inside and Out by Feist, listen to them because they're great!

Thank you so much for sticking by me for the 2 chapters I wrote, it may seem like nothing to you but I really enjoyed going back and reading the 14 reviews you all left me. It really inspired me and helped me write this chapter.

Don't forget! Review!! I'd love to hear your comments.


End file.
